


a McDougal for a day

by Sweetblackcat98



Category: Fugget About It
Genre: Mob family, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetblackcat98/pseuds/Sweetblackcat98
Summary: Mary's parents don't seem to listen or even seem to care about what's happening to mary. she starts to hang out with gina to learn how to defend herself more but what will happen when mary See's that gina's family is both crazy and protective of each other. (mary is a side character in the show and I wanted to give her a story to tell )
Relationships: Cookie Falcone/Jimmy Falcone





	1. Chapter 1

Mary walked home shaking and on the verge of tears, her hair was a mess, her clothes were dirty and dis-shoved, her hands were shaking as she opened the door slowly, shutting it without making a sound walking up to her room to cry and sob over today's "events" again. her room was filled with stuffed toys, pink walls with pictures of her parents, carpeted sand-colored floor now covered in darkness, and no longer wanted clothes. her small fists curling up on the covers of her bed, crying out every insult, kick, shove, punch, and hair-pulling. her arms were covered in bruises as well as her legs almost bleeding some, the crying died downed when it was time for dinner.

she walked down to the kitchen where her mom smoked while watching tv " mom, mind if I eat in my room?..." Mary's voice was sad, she was hoping that her mom would hear it and look at her maybe ask 'what happened?', but she didn't seem to hear it and just kept watching tv " go on sweetie, your dad will be home late tonight again" Mary could hear her heartbreak a little when her mom wouldn't even look at her. she walked around to get her self a plate, roaches scurried around the kitchen while it was dark and dirty...a little too dirty to be normal...she sighed as she went upstairs with her food that was still cold in the middle....she ate and looked out the window where the night seemed to go on forever falling to a dreamless sleep again. the blinding sunlight woke her up " oh, I better get up for school..." 

Brushing her long black hair, brushing her teeth, and putting on clean clothes with her same black shoes as she ran out the door no breakfast...again as usual...running to school when the sound of scream came down the ally. look over into the ally, there she saw gina beating a grown man to the ground, with what looked like a gun?. Gina hit him again in the face " the fuck you say da me ya son of bitch!? " gina smacked him again in the face, blood-splattered her clothes and face " I said, give me your wallet stoolie! " he gave her his wallet and ran, a smirk spread on her face. " ha! " she started to walked down the ally so she could go get lunch for her self. gina put away her gun leaving Mary in awe of gina and the fact that gina's parents got a gun for her to keep her safe and taught her to fight. mary stood there wide-eyed almost in a trance for a bit "g-gina that was amazing " her smile was wide when she saw gina smirk a bit more" I know right " she cleaned up her face and clothes " now, why are you late " walking up to mary putting a hand on her hip " I know I am because I don't fuckin care, but you? " mary rubbed her arm looking away " I must have overslept.... Again....." gina smiled looking at the money in the wallet. Knowing that there was more than enough to eat and get what she was wanting later " wanna go eat? " mary look surprised to hear someone say they wanted her to eat with them and not hit or belittle her for something she couldn't stop from happening. a smile hit her face for once " sure I'd love to gina" the walk to a restaurant was long and relaxing. the sky looked so clear and blue now that there was something good happening today

The time was short and the food came around it was nice and hot, mary looked up at gina and thought about the question that circled her mind ' if I don't ask now I won't be able to ask later ' mary took a deep breath " gina, can you teach me how to fight like you?" she thought about for a bit " sure, my parents can show ya the ropes " 

mary gasped with a smile " thank you!" Mary hugged gina who looked slightly annoyed from the hug" come over for dinner " gina looked at a stunned mary " you mean, you want me to come over?" she smiled as she thought about the nice warm place that was clean and most likely safe from what gina showed in the ally today " so wanna learn about shooting first or fighting first? " mary snap out of her thoughts" huh? " gina sighed " do you wanna learn to shoot or fight first ?!" she said to Mary with gridded teeth, her thoughts ran wild when she came to a decision " fight, I wanna learn to fight first! " she smiled with a fire in her eyes gina stood up on the table looking at mary with a smirk " we'll start today " she put a hand on mary's shoulder. 

" let's go after we eat - what's your name again?" mary looked down in shame " mary..." gina's green eyes look into at soft brown ones " you mean as in mary pentshaw? the one that was raped?" shaking in her seat not wanting to lose someone person that could help her. but not wanting to be humiliated again and by gina no less... " ......yes...." she waited to hear gina call her 'whore, a bitch or hear her say well you did ask for it?' but it never came what she heard was different. " was he caught, because if not when your ready, he can be your first punching bag and maybe your first kill? " She broke the glass she was drinking from looking at mary smiling a bit at gina. " that's nice of you gina " The check came and they left for the park.

" ok you show me what you can do mary, show me how you make a fist " she tried to make a fist " no mary your thumb shouldn't be in the fist it'll get broken look at mine " gina made a fist with thumb on top with two knocks stinking out mary made the fist like gina's. " like this? " she nodded. " good, now throw your punch" gina punch some nearby kid sending him to the ground. " like that mary " she gulps and tried but only got slight ow out of the kid when she punched him " you need way more help" gina looked her. " let's go to my house "


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to the house was a little long but nice, the wind was blowing softly through her long black hair and her brown eyes didn't seem so sad and lonely but were now replaced with sparks of joy. ' i can't believe i'm going to be at someones house and they want me over for dinner ' Mary had a huge smile on her face almost skipping the whole way there " so heads up uncle cheech is a little light in the head" a confused look formed on Mary's face " what do you mean?" she sighed as they got to the house " my uncle cheech doesn't think right " it hit mary, just when they were getting to the outside of the house and how nice it looked " your uncle has special needs?" gina surged " yea sure " gina opened the door seeing her mom cleaning the kitchen but that didn't get mary's attention, she was looking at how clean and bright the house was " wow " Mary felt how nice the couch was " come on Mary, we have to go train " she nodded and followed her to a basement with a bed, a punching bag , a pool table and more " ok punch the punching beg as hard as you can " she punched as hard as can but it barely moved. gina sighed at the sight of this mary was too weak to punch the punching bag. " here I'll show you " gina was hitting it like a pro, sending it moving like lightning " see, now try it again" 

She tried again hitting with all her built-up anger she only got it to move a bit " good, good, but you still need way more work" she nodded at gina when she put her hand on Mary's shoulders " ok but we have to start small and go up " She nodded at gina with a smile " ok gina " she smiled looking ready for whatever gina had in store for her with a smile and glint in her Brown eyes. gina had a smirk on her face " let's see how fast you can run? " she made a circle with her finger " run some laps around the couch " Mary ran around the couch as much as she could before she stopped " how was that?" gina looked confused" you got 12 fuckin laps in!" she looks at mary slightly pissed before she took a breath " fine it's fine let's keep going " after some time later mary was panting after hours and hours of training in the basement till dinner came 

Mary walked up hearing everyone talk in one room where a man with jet black hair wearing a white shirt blue sweater vest with dark purple pants talking to women with red hair wearing a Royal purple and white outfit " cookie this dinner is great as always" the redhead smiled and looked at the man " jimmy you say that every meal" the man just chuckled. " it's true and every meal is better then the last " the redhead giggled as the man kissed her hand. Mary walked in scared someone would see her and get angry at gina for having someone over like her mom would be at her if she didn't tell anyone...cookie smiled at jimmy as he kissed her hand when she sees a little girl with black hair wearing a white blouse, a green skirt with cute white socks and black shoes " oh, look jimmy gina made a friend or Teresa had a kid? " jimmy spit out whatever he had in his mouth " what?!" he turns and sees a little girl looking wide-eyed at him, Jimmy's face turned one of confusion " the hell? " Teresa coughed on her water " the hell!? " she sees the girl and gets a little more confused than jimmy " huh?" Mary shakes waiting for what comes next. " come on in and make yourself a plate kid " cookie smiled " she looks a lot like Teresa " jimmy said taking note of the bags under her sad eyes " they all sat down for dinner. " dinner is ready mary " gina smiled as her filled her plated with food. " mary looked at the clean well kept room and saw how spotless and rat-free the house was. how bright and warm it felt. like a safe place. but mary is often wrong about safe places like how school was supposed to a safe place, home, the park, the girl scouts or just walking.....she was shook from her thoughts by the pretty redhead with green eyes like gina " kid you should fill up your plate we all ways have leftovers don't be shy now " he smiled and got a big spoon of mashed potatoes, her brown eyes looked all the food before her. she filled up her plate watching as everyone talked and laughed about their day " dad can you help me teach mary here how to fight? " jimmy looked at gina and nodded. " of course, kid " he went back to eating his roll and kissing his wife's hand again. " cookie, you are as beautiful as the day we first met " she laughed and kissed him on the lips " ok big guy, after dinner we can go get you some new guns " she smiled kissed again" and we train her like we did gina so she uses them responsibly and not carelessly "

they kiss again before finish eating " put your plates in the sink after your done kids" they leave and close the door. dinner went by so fast but she was full at least. putting her plate away she saw how beautiful and bright the stars were and how they no longer seemed so far away but felt closer to her now than they ever did before. walking in she saw on the clock and how late it was. she couldn't walk home and her mom was probably asleep or out... Mary slinked over to the couch when Mr. And Mrs. Mcdougal walked in holding each other " mary why are you down here you should be getting ready for bed with gina? " brown eyes looked at the redhead with a curious nature" getting ready for bed with gina?" Mrs. McDougal nodded with an odd look on her face " yes you're staying the night right? " Mary smiled and nodded fast " uh yea, I was just wanted to watch some tv beforehand Mrs. McDougal " they surged when Gina's friend went upstairs. They sat down there on the couch and smiled. 

she wanted to run around and dance all night. she felt like her chest was filled with butterflies. giggling as she went to gina's room and putting on a spare set of pajamas. cuddling into the bed before gina walked out of her bathroom seeing mary there. " ok, here's the rules, you can sleep here but no cuddling, hugging or pissing the bed " she looked at Mary with a glare, she nodded as gina walked over and got into her bed, her back facing mary. she layed down on the comfy, clean, warm bed her back next to gina's drifting off into no longer dreamless sleep but into happy fulfilling thoughts, where dreams seemed so possible to achieve.

**Author's Note:**

> ( i couldn't find her last name on the fugget about it wiki but I heard her name and have her picture, she has no last name so I gave her one)


End file.
